


【盾铁】伪叔侄 ooc

by Yamada3246



Category: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246
Summary: 初来乍到请多之间第一次玩还不太会主要是为了发老福特如有不对还请见谅盾铁小段子 伪叔侄 ooc
Kudos: 4





	【盾铁】伪叔侄 ooc

**Author's Note:**

> 初来乍到请多之间  
> 第一次玩还不太会  
> 主要是为了发老福特  
> 如有不对还请见谅  
> 盾铁小段子 伪叔侄 ooc

史蒂夫罗杰斯从来没有想到自己竟然和自己朋友的儿子搞到一起，看着身下面色潮红的托尼，史蒂夫也管不那该死的世俗，他轻微调整了下自己的姿势，生怕压倒身下的宝贝，然后缓缓的从托尼的眼角一路亲到他的脖子  
“托尼，你，你会后悔么？”  
“你在说什么啊史蒂夫叔叔，我已经成人了，况且这种事儿你情我愿，有什么好后悔的”  
“那，我可以继续吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“等，等一下叔叔，可以把灯关上么”  
说罢史蒂夫把床头的台灯熄灭了  
“那我要继续喽托尼”  
史蒂夫缓慢的褪下托尼的衣服，生怕吓坏了他的宝贝，月光透进窗户撒在了他们身上，温柔的月光把托尼的身体映衬的更加美好  
史蒂夫轻轻的抚摸着托尼的小宝贝，下体的快感瞬间传遍了托尼的全身，托尼的嘴里不自觉的发出了嗯嗯啊啊的声音，出于害羞，托尼不得不捂住自己的嘴  
“小家伙，我想听到你的声音”  
“可是，嗯……”  
“乖，让我听听好不好”  
这样温柔的史蒂夫让托尼无法抗拒，他只好听从史蒂夫的话，把手从嘴上放了下来  
“乖孩子，这样就对了”  
看着托尼因为舒服而不断拱起的上身，史蒂夫知道他要进行下一步了  
史蒂夫脱下自己的裤子，拉着托尼的手放到了自己的下体  
“小家伙，你知道么，它想了你好久了”  
只是轻轻摸了一下，史蒂夫的下体就缓缓苏醒了，许是感受到手下的物体不断变大，托尼的脸也一下就红了  
史蒂夫不紧不慢的把床头的润滑剂拿了出来并挤在了自己的手上  
“托尼，接下来可能会有点不舒服，你要是疼的话要告诉我哦”  
“嗯，好的史蒂夫叔叔”  
史蒂夫将沾满润滑液的手指伸进了少年粉嫩的后庭中并不断做着扩张，许是感受到了下面的异样，托尼不自觉的呻吟了一下  
“是不舒服么托尼？要不我停下来先”  
“不，不用叔叔，就是有些不太习惯，没关系的，你，你继续吧”  
史蒂夫也是怕弄疼他的宝贝，他只能一而再而三的小心再小心  
待扩张已经做的差不多了，史蒂夫将自己的手指缓慢抽出，这才敢把下体放进去  
“托尼，我可以进去了么？”  
“嗯，你进来吧叔叔，我没关系的”  
得到了托尼的许可，史蒂夫缓缓扶着自己的下体向那个粉嫩的小穴逐渐靠近，只是将头部顶进去，瞬间一种前所未有的快感便传遍了史蒂夫的全身，此时的他多想整根进入，但是考虑到托尼还是第一次，他只能强忍着这种欲望，进一步而退三步。  
手指再怎样也不及史蒂夫下体的雄伟，突如其来的异样感搞得托尼虽不适却还是有一些从未有过酥麻感。史蒂夫一只手扶着下体不断进入，另一只手不停的抚摸着托尼的茱萸，试图缓解他的紧张。  
经过一段时间的磨合，史蒂夫的下体终于进去的差不多了  
“托尼，抓好我的手，我要动了哦”  
两人的下面紧紧相联着，史蒂夫俯下身，轻轻握住托尼的双手并将十指紧紧相扣，他慢慢摆动着自己的下面，一进一出的顶着托尼的敏感点，被包裹的紧密感和后穴的温热不断激发着史蒂夫的“兽性”，加上托尼口中不断传出的呻吟声，像催情剂一般差点使他丧失理智，但是他还是凭借着强大的自制力保留了最后一丝理性  
“史蒂夫叔叔，呃…慢，慢一点，你那里太大了，撑得我有点难受”  
听到自己心爱的人称赞自己，史蒂夫自然是要更加卖力了  
“放心吧宝贝儿，交给我，我会慢一点的，还有小家伙，我不想听你叫我叔叔了，我想听你叫我史蒂夫好么”  
“可是……”  
“乖，宝贝，现在就我们两个，比起做你所谓的叔叔，我更想成为你的爱人”  
“好吧，嗯……那你慢一点点哦史蒂夫”  
“遵命！我的宝贝儿”  
从今往后，去他那该死的辈分，去他那该死的世俗，他想要的不过是和这个身下的少年共度余生……  
身下的交汇声和身上的呻吟声交织在了一起，此情此景是史蒂夫做梦也想不到的，他的下面还在来回抽动着，看着如此诱人的托尼，史蒂夫狠狠地吻向了托尼的嘴，恨不得搜刮了托尼嘴里的每一个角落，许久，他将唇轻轻贴在托尼的唇上低喃到  
“小家伙，我永远爱你”  
“史蒂夫，我也永远爱你”


End file.
